A great deal of effort is now devoted to applying the most effective methods in the teaching of young children. The recent explosion in computer and communications technology has served to accelerate these efforts. Nevertheless, there remain possible approaches to the problem that either have not been explored as fully as they should be, or else have not even been recognized or suggested.